Fluorocarbon based fluids have found widespread use in industry in a number of applications, including as refrigerants, aerosol propellants, blowing agents, heat transfer media, and gaseous dielectrics. Because of the suspected environmental problems associated with the use of some of these fluids, including the relatively high global warming potentials associated therewith, it is desirable to use fluids having low or even zero ozone depletion potential. Additionally, the use of single component fluids or azeotropic mixtures, which do not fractionate on boiling and evaporation, is desirable. However, the identification of new, environmentally safe, non-fractionating mixtures is complicated due to the fact that azeotrope formation is not readily predictable.
The industry is continually seeking new fluorocarbon based mixtures that offer alternatives, and are considered environmentally safer substitutes for CFCs and HCFCs.
The Montreal Protocol for the protection of the ozone layer, mandate the phase out of the use of chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs). Materials more “friendly” to the ozone layer, such as hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs) e.g. HFC-134a replaced chlorofluorocarbons. The latter compounds have proven to be greenhouse gases, causing global warming and were regulated by the Kyoto Protocol on Climate Change. The emerging replacement materials, hydrofluoropropenes, were shown to be environmentally acceptable i.e. have zero ozone depletion potential (ODP) and acceptable low GWP.
WO 2007/002625 disclosed compositions comprising at least one fluoroolefin having from three to six atoms of carbon which can be used as heat transfer fluid. Tetrafluoropropenes, chlorotrifluoropropenes and pentafluoropropenes are considered as preferred.
WO 2007/002703 described the use of these fluoropropenes as blowing agent in the manufacture of foams (polyurethanes and thermoplastics).
WO 2008/134061 describes azeotrope or azeotrope-like compositions of Z-1,1,1,4,4,4-hexafluoro-2-butene (Z-FC-1336mzz) with methyl formate.
WO 2008/154612 describes azeotrope or azeotrope-like compositions of E-1,1,1,4,4,4-hexafluoro-2-butene (Z-FC-1336mzz) with methyl formate.
The object of the present invention is to provide novel compositions that can serve as refrigerants, heat transfer fluids, blowing agents, solvents, aerosol, that provide unique characteristics to meet the demands of low or zero ozone depletion potential and lower global warming potential as compared to the current HFCs.